PROJECT SUMMARY: Structural Circuits Core Modern tissue clearing and imaging methods provide the potential for a wealth of information regarding nervous system anatomy and function. However, to best utilize such methods, understanding the options for tissue clearing, and the advantages and disadvantages of various imaging methods need to be appreciated. Furthermore, data handling, analysis, and storage all provide significant obstacles when attempting to make full use of the capabilities of these modern techniques. The goal of the Structural Circuits Core (SCC) is to help researchers best utilize ultramodern technology for the anatomical mapping of brain circuitry involved in drug addiction. In order to do so, the SCC partners with the University Imaging Center (UIC), the University of Minnesota Informatics Institute (UMII), the Minnesota Supercomputing Institute (SCI) and the Data Repository for the University of Minnesota (DRUM). The SCC provides the infrastructure for automated use of brain clearing technology paired with meso- and micro-scale imaging of the central nervous system. Importantly, the SCC helps tailor experiments to best utilize the most appropriate methodological and technological approaches, and, integrating with the Addiction Connectome Core, provides standardized resources for the analysis, storage, and distribution of these imaging datasets. The SCC not only allows investigators to quickly and thoroughly interrogate their own data, but also allows quantitative comparisons across laboratories through a common format structure and custom designed software.